Gravitation- The deal
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: A short story(first part so far) about what happens when a mysterious man tries to kidnapp suhchi shindo and what eri yuki dose to get him back.


Gravitation – Track 1 The deal

There are so many of them Shuichi can't breathe he is surrounded by at least four this brings back memories he would rather forget he tries to run but fails. He is so scared and panicking as he knows what happened last time.

'stop running' Goon 1 calls

He turns a corner then another one jumps out of the shadows and pounces on him he tries to fight but fails then feels a sharp pain between his ribs then hears a very familiar voice.

'get away from him' Yuki shouts

'Yuki help me Yuki' Shuichi yells

The goon drops Shuichi in a crumpled heap on the ground a knife is protruding from his chest. His eyes closed barely breathing at all.

'Shuichi what have they done to you' Yuki asks

No response which means Yuki need to teach the assholes a lesson they won't forget and that they can report back to their boss with as they must have one.

Yuki punches the first one across the ground as he does this the others scatter like leaves in the wind. They run and scatter like ants in a squashed ant hill.

'You're mad' one yells running dragging his fallen friend

As soon as they are gone Yuki knees next to Shuichi not daring to pull the blade out of his chest so pulls his phone out dials an ambulance then Hiro and Tohma respectively then sits and holds Shuichi talking to him the whole time. Then leans in and kisses him as the ambulance pulls up along with Hiro.

'what did you do' Hiro demands

'IT wasn't me' Yuki tells him reluctantly letting Shuichi go

'Eiri are you alright' Tohma asks jumping out of his car

'me sure Shuichi not so much' Yuki replies

Tohma holds back one of the ambulance crew telling them he will bring the other two.

'my bike won't fit I will follow' Hiro sighs

They then floor both bike and car after the ambulance arriving only just after it.

'Mika I am fine' Yuki tells his sister brushing her off as she looks up apparently she somehow got here first

'I told her before I left' Tohma replies

Yuki begins pacing around the waiting room like a caged animal before a nurse drags him off to treat him for shock.

'who the hell would have done this' Hiro asks

'I don't actually know especially going for Shuichi and not Eiri' Mika answers

'are you all with Mr Shindo' a doctor asks

'yes we are where the heck is Eiri' Tohma asks

'right here' Yuki sighs brushing of the nurse

'good and bad news, he is alive and awake but the bad is he won't speak to anyone we have tried but nothing' doctor tells them

Yuki and Hiro just look at each other they both know why he won't speak because of the last time Mika and Tohma don't know do they tell them or not.

'Eiri go in first he might speak to you' Hiro suggests

Yuki nods then follows the Dr through to where Shuichi is when he walks in he knows how scared his Lover/Boyfriend actually is it is all he can do to stop himself running across the room.

'I will leave you both two it' The Dr tells him

'hay you're a moron' Yuki tries

Shuichi just shakes his head moving closer to Yuki. Then he hides his face in Yuki's chest shaking.

'I am right here I won't leave you' Yuki tell him lifting up Shuichi's chin and kissing him

He pulls away before asking.

'better' He asks

'much' Shuichi mumbles

Yuki kisses him again at this point the others walk in looking shocked.

'get a room' Hiro tells them

'we had one' Yuki retorts

'I want to tell Tohma not Mika knowing about you hurts her enough' Shuichi mumbles

'ok' Yuki replies

'Hiro it's time would you keep Mika company' Yuki asks him

'sure come on Mika' Hiro tells her

She goes with him fortunately without much of a fight.

'Do you want me to tell him' Yuki asks

Shuichi nods still shaking.

'you know a while back Shuichi wasn't himself' Yuki starts

'yea I do' Tohma replies

'well you know what happened to me in New York it happened to Shuichi here' Yuki finishes

'why didn't you tell me' Tohma asks

'he didn't even tell me first he went to Hiro' Yuki replies

'I didn't want you hurt' Shuichi mutters

Tohma gets up crosses the few steps to them and hugs them both as he knows what they have been through.

'No one hurts my family' Tohma tells them letting go

'I don't think they were after us' Shuichi mumbles

'hum what do you mean' Yuki asks

'well they looked shocked at seeing me at your place' Shuichi tells him

'I think they wanted Ayaka' Shuichi says remembering

'if their boss didn't know' Yuki says

'Hiro' Tohma yells

'what' Hiro asks

'is Ayaka here this week' Yuki asks

'yea I need to go get her actually' Hiro says suddenly

'go we think that's who they were after' Tohma tells him

Hiro runs as fast as he can and Mika walks in looking like what have you been talking about.

'Mika why don't we go home and leave them to it' Tohma suggests

'we will call you if we hear anything' Tohma tells him

'take care of him Eiri' Tohma calls back

The doctor walks back in.

'I guess you're staying then' Doctor asks

'no I am taking him home' Yuki tells him

'alright then make sure he takes these' The doctor tells him handing him some pain killers

'sure' Yuki tells him

He then carries Shuichi out to the car park and calls a taxi he checks to see if his Lover is still breathing or not while they wait.

'why didn't you call' Yuki asks more to himself

'I couldn't Yuki' Shuichi tells him

'why not' Yuki demands

'I was so scared I thought it was going to be like last time' Shuichi whimpers

'hay I'm sorry' Yuki tells him holding him closer

The taxi pulls up soon after Yuki carefully gets Shuichi into the back of the cab then climbs in next to him not letting go. He would rather stab himself then see Shuichi in this state.

When they pull up to the address he pays the taxi driver the carefully carries Shuichi up the stairs.

'Get some sleep and take one of these' Yuki tells Shuichi

Shuichi dose as he is told then curls up in a ball then Yuki lies next to him pulling him closer so he has hold of him as he won't ever let go of him.

The next morning

A knock on the door wakes them up Yuki prays it's not K there are places he can hide Shuichi he thinks speaking of Shuichi still fast asleep better leave him that way.

'I am getting there' Yuki calls

He gets to the door and both Tohma and Hiro come falling through the door at least it isn't K Yuki thinks he would have stabbed K before letting him take Shuichi.

'be quite he is still asleep' Yuki hisses

'Yuki' Shuichi asks appearing bleary eyed

'I will deal with you two in a moment' Yuki growls

'How you feeling sit down' Yuki says leading Shuichi to the sofa and sitting him down

'ok Yuki' Shuichi replies

'What do you want' Yuki asks

'Shuichi was right they got her' Hiro tells him

'they are trying to get to me' Yuki sighs

They haven't noticed the fact Shuichi has passed out blood seeping from his side.

'Shuichi here that…' Yuki never finishes

'Wake up idot' Yuki tells him

Tomah pulls him away hugging him holding him away from Shuichi.

'Hiro get the first aid kit' Tomah tells him

'Shuichi you're a moron' Yuki tells him

Hiro comes running back and Tomah takes charge of the situation of course.

'Eiri stay back' Tohma tells him

'what happened' Shuichi mumbles

'you almost died moron' Yuki tells him pulling away from Tomah

'don't be mad Yuki' Shuichi squeaks

'I am not mad' Yuki tells him

'promise' Shuichi tells him

'I promise' Yuki replies

'I hate to break up this touching reunion but Ayaka has been kidnapped' Hiro points out

'alright I suggest we get to the studio then' Tohma tells him

They then leave to the studio Yuki is carrying Shuichi glaring at anyone who looks at him funny. They finally get to the car Hiro gets on his bike as Yuki places Shuichi in the back of the car then climbs in the front with Tohma.

Yuki glances back to make sure Shuichi is still alive after what just happened the snufflely snores makes him think he is alive still.

'did you tell Mika' Yuki asks

'not my place to do so if he wants to keep it quite then I won't tell her I knew he had done something the guy from ask had done something then come after you but I never imagined that is what he did Eiri' Tomah replies

'Watch out don't hit that car' Yuki yells

A large black sedan comes towards them from the opposite side of the road no other cars are on the road then suddenly something smashes into the side of them the car flips then nothing as the car comes to rest at the side of the road.

Not sure how long later Yuki comes to then he realises Hiro may have been hurt as well also where is Shuichi.

'Tohma are you alright' Yuki asks

'Eiri stay still' Tohma tells him

'what happened' Yuki asks

'someone is out to get you definitely' Tohma tells him

'that doesn't answer if you are ok' Yuki tells him

'I am fine well a few cuts and bruises but fine. Hiro has a few cracked ribs and broke his nose but is fine. Shuichi is going to be fine he is outside being discharged by the doctors he is fine apart from the stab wound and a sprained ankle and some cracked ribs ok maybe not fine. Though you on the other hand took most of the impact your head got smacked quite badly that's why the brought you in, I will go get him for you' Tohma tells him

Yuki braces himself for the impact but when he walks in Shuichi isn't his normal self.

'hay what's with the sad face' Yuki asks him

When he hears Yuki speak he cheers up.

'we still have no idea where Ayaka is or who is after you or why or they could be after me' Shuichi tells him

'or they could be after both of us' Yuki figures

'Get Tohma know' Yuki tells him

Shuichi moves with surprising speed for someone who was stabbed Yuki thinks.

'Tohma Yuki figured It they aren't after one of us' Shuichi tells him

'what do you mean' Hiro asks

'both of us me and Yuki' Shuichi explains

'so they went for Ayaka and Hiro not you two' Tohma figures

'so they are trying to kidnap me' Hiro asks

'good thing they are so bad at it' Yuki tells them

'who let you out' Tohma asks

'they did with some gentle persuasion' Yuki replies

'not even asking how the heck are we getting to the studio' Tohma asks

'Taxi' Hiro suggests

'ok then when we get there we think of a plan and I will phone Mika' Tohma tells them

They go outside and wait for a taxi they all look awful by the time they get to the studio its nearly 10 am.

'where have you been' K demands

'Did you see the news' Tohma asks

'that was you guys I didn't know sorry' K apologises

'can we get in the door' Yuki asks carrying Shuichi

K lets them in then Yuki carries Shuichi up to Tohma's office Hiro tails behind them.

'stay out all of you' Tohma warns

'right what do we do' Hiro asks

'well we could get the police involved but it would take too long' Yuki tells him

'so you want to let them kidnap me' Hiro asks

'no I think we leak that Shuichi has been badly Injured' Tohma tells them

'then when the realise who he is they will come after him' Hiro finishes

'hang on you want to use Shuichi as bait' Yuki asks

'I am sorry Eiri it's the best plan we have' Tohma tells him

Yuki looks the sleeping form of Shuichi in his arms then makes up his mind.

'we switch us not him _US_ for Ayaka and you take it from there' Yuki tells them

'both of you that is risky' Tohma tell him

'Shuichi is injured so there is no way I am letting you use him' Yuki growls

'Yuki' Shuichi Mumbles

'I'm right here' Yuki tells him

'Why are you mad Yuki' Shuichi asks

Yuki looks at Shuichi before he gives his answer as he knows Shuichi to well, enough to know what his answer will be.

'They want to use you as bait' Yuki tells him holding him as close as he can

'then that's what we do' Shuichi replies yawning

'No not in the state you're in' Yuki answers softly

'Yuki you would do the same for Tohma, Mika, Tatsuha and me. Ayaka is most important to Hiro and I would do anything for you or him even this' Shuichi replies

'Why is it the one time you say something half sensible it could get you killed' Yuki mutters

'because that's what I do best' Shuichi reminds him

The other two have been listening and watching this exchange with interest they know how much Eiri loves Shuichi even if he at times doesn't really show it.

'Eiri we will make sure we keep him safe no matter what' Tohma tells him

'Can I take him for a second' Hiro asks

Yuki hands Shuichi over without a word, Tohma steps round from behind his desk then hugs Yuki knowing how much he is worrying about what might happen.

'One thing Hiro before I agree to do this would you do the same for me if Yuki was kidnapped' Shuichi asks

'of course I would' Hiro tells him

'Then I will do it.' Shuichi answers

'I don't get why we can't use me' Yuki growls

'As if your who they are after we are giving them what we want' Tohma tells him

'As much as I like you Tohma we could always use you' Yuki points out

'how would Mika feel about that' Tohma asks

'I'm not sure' Yuki admits

'Just use me' Shuichi groans

'Shuichi are you alright' Hiro asks

That question is answered as Shuichi coughs up blood. Yuki takes him back of Hiro then glares at Tohma.

'we are not using him' Yuki Growls

Tohma looks like I won't argue with you but you might want to get him back to the hospital soon.

'K GET IN HERE' Tohma Yells unlike him

'What do you want' K asks

'Get a car ready I am driving' Tohma tells him

By the time they have made their way down the stairs the car is waiting for them Tohma nods a thanks to K then leaves with Yuki, Hiro and Shuichi.

'Stay with me' Yuki tells Shuichi

Shuichi is barely breathing in the back of the car. Occasionally shivering against Yuki but nothing more than that. Which is not a good sign.

'Eiri is he still with us' Tohma asks worried

'Just about' Yuki answers holding Shuichi still

Then he stops moving at all. Yuki notices the change as Shuichi suddenly stops shaking.

'Tohma drive faster he's stopped breathing' Yuki says panicking

'Shuichi come on' Hiro mutters

During this whole episode they fail to notice the car tailing them.

'Also not to panic anyone there appears to be a car following us' Hiro tells them

'Anything else' Yuki as Shuichi suddenly splutters covering Yuki in blood

Yuki sighs then pulls his lover as close as he can.

'On the Brightside he's breathing the not so Brightside I look like a horror movie reject' Yuki tells them

'They are getting closer' Hiro warns

'There is nothing we can do how far from the hospital' Yuki asks stroking Shuichi's head

'Just about got there' Tohma answers

They pull up to the hospital in a squeal of tyres and breaks.

'go I will distract them' Hiro tells them slamming the car door shut behind him

'Ok then Eiri have you got him' Tohma asks

'Yea I got him' Yuki replies looking almost as bad as Shuichi

'hang on Shuichi' Yuki tells him carrying through the doors

A doctor the same one from the other day and that morning comes rushing across to them.

'What happened' He asks

'Well apparently he wasn't as ok as we thought' Tohma sighs wearily

They rush Shuichi into surgery Yuki looks like please be ok before collapsing into a chair.

'What about Hiro' Yuki asks

'It was out back up plan' Tohma answers him

Yuki nods slowly then sits up in his chair looking towards the doors.

With Hiro

'Ok hand her over I will go with you' Hiro tells the mystery man

'oh we know' The man smiles pushing Ayaka forwards she stumbles slightly

'GO Tohma and Eiri are in there go' Hiro tell her

She looks shocked but stumbles away. The something stabs into Hiros shoulder then he tumbles to the ground.

The whole thing has taken only a few moments.

Back in the hospital

'Ayaka' Tohma says getting to his feet to catch her

'Hiro gave himself up for me' Ayaka mumbles

'It's good to see they didn't hurt you unlike Stucchi' Yuki tells her stony faced

'What happened to him they snatched me at the station no idea where I was' Ayaka tells them

'Ah they stabbed him' Tohma tells her gently as he can

She seems to notice the fact Yuki is covered in blood for the first time.

'he was stabbed a couple of days ago he suffered a relapse' Yuki explains

'Oh ok then' Ayaka whispers

'We need to get Hiro back' Tohma suddenly tells them

'Yes we do' Yuki answers

Then the doctor walks back in looking worried.

'You can see him take it easy' The doctor warns

'I think I might freak himself out' Yuki tells Tohma

'He loves you so you'll be fine' Tohma sighs

Yuki nods then follows the doctor through to Shuichi's room.

'Hay you' Yuki says to Shuichi

'You look almost as bad as me' Shuichi mumbles

'I guessed you wouldn't have much of a voice after this morning' Yuki says sitting on Shuichi's bed taking Shuichi's hand

'Mum hum' Shuichi mutters barely audible

'You ok' Yuki asks his brow furrowing

'You're not telling me something' Shuichi mumbles

'Ah there is something I have to tell you' Yuki tells him

'what is it' Shuichi asks sitting up to fast and wincing

'Well the good news is we got Ayaka back the bad news is Hiro switched himself for her' Yuki says carefully

'I _have_ to get up and find him' Shuichi groans

'No you don't I will find him' Yuki informs him

'thank you Yuki' Shuichi mutters

'You're welcome know get some sleep' Yuki tells him leaning in to kiss him gently

'Night Yuki' Shuichi mumbles

Then Yuki leaves him in peace to sleep as he really needs to get some rest

'How is he' Tohma asks looking up

'Sleeping' Yuki says walking past

'where are you going' Ayaka asks

'to get Hiro back' Yuki replies

'No not tonight you're not' Tohma tells him

'I AM' Yuki growls

'No you need to get some sleep as well as getting changed' Tohma tells him gently

'Fine come on Ayaka' Yuki says defeated

'Where are you staying Ayaka' Tohma asks

'She can stay with me' Yuki says looking at her

'ok thank you' Ayaka tells him

They leave to go to Yuki and Shuichi's apartment

'You have no idea where you where' Tohma asks

'None at all they snatched me then put me in a room with no windows they gave me food and water they wanted Hiro all along to get to Shuichi' Ayaka says crying

'Hay don't cry we will get him back same as I have a score to settle for what they did to The idiot in the hospital' Yuki reminds her

'why are you nice to him sometime but most of the time you're not' Tohma asks

'I am always nice I just tease him' Yuki smiles

They finally pull up to the flat where Mika is waiting and she looks very displeased with something or someone.

'K said you vanished' Mika asks Tohma

'Life or death dear sister' Yuki tells her walking past

'where is Shuichi is he ok' Mika asks voice full of concern

'I am not sure if you would call in the hospital because he suffered a relapse ok but he is alive' Yuki answers

'Then why are you covered in blood?' Mika says switching tack

'Ah that would be because he coughed up a load of blood on me' Yuki mutters

'WHY ARE YOU NOT WITH HIM' Mika yells

'See anyone missing' Tohma asks

'Hiro as well as Shuichi if he's not with him Ayaka is here oh no' Mika says as the penny drops

'He switched himself for me' Ayaka murmurs

'That I why we are all here Tohma made me come back to sleep and change before beating the crap out of them' Yuki tells her unlocking the door

As soon as he is in he knocks something off the side board Tohma catches it.

'That's Shuichi and Hiro' Tohma says looking at what he has caught

'Hum I took that photo' Yuki tells him

'That's why your so hell bent on getting him back' Mika releases

'Why would that be' Yuki questions

'As you know what would happen if Shuichi lost his best friend' Tohma sighs replacing the photo

'I do indeed he is a pain in the ass at the best of times any way stay if you must good night' Yuki tells them slamming his bedroom door

'You know that must be where Shuichi sleeps as well' Mika mutters

'I know you take the spare room Ayaka' Tohma says

Ayaka stumbles off to the spare room when the door is shut Tohma turns to his wife.

'You know I have something to tell you Shuichi told me I could' Tohma says sitting on the sofa

'Why do I not like the sound of this' Mika asks

'You know what happened to Eiri six years ago well it happened to Shuichi here not long ago it's why I axed ASK' Tohma tells him

'Oh my god' Mika exclaims

'No wonder Eiri is so worried about him' Tohma sighs

'That's why Eiri ran off isn't it' Mika asks

'Partly' Tohma agrees

'I am not blaming Shuichi where can I find the Guy from ASK' Mika asks

'Not happing and we have to find Hiro' Tohma says carefully

'Alright then' Mika yawns

'Get some sleep' Tohma tells his wife

'I will you get some as well' Mika tells him

'pull out the sofa bed' Tohma says to her

They pull out the sofa bed though only Mika actually sleeps Tohma is awake the whole night.

With Hiro

'Who are you' Hiro asks

'My name is Kiyoshi Rook' Rook tells him

'Ok why did you want to kidnap me' Hiro asks still groggy from the drugs they gave him

'well the plan sort of went south' Rook tells him

'Ah you mean when your men stabbed Shuichi' Hiro asks wising up

'Yes when that happened he is still alive yes' Rook asks

'Last I knew he was' Hiro answers

'Good we are going to use you to ransom ending in him paying' Rook tells him

'ah ok then' Hiro mutters

'Know sleep tight Hiro' Rook tells him leaving

Hiro soon after passes out due to the after effects of the drugs in his system.

The next day- Yuki/Shuichi's place

'Eiri where are you going' Tohma asks

'K is outside can I punch him' Yuki asks

'No you can't' Mika answers

'please can I punch him' Yuki tries

'no but go talk to him' Tohma yawns

Yuki walks outside looks at K then punches him.

'ow what was that for' K asks

'that's for stalking me' Yuki replies

K looks like well that was unexpected who knew.

'I wasn't here for you where the hell are Hiro and Shuichi' K asks

'Ah Hiro has been kidnapped and Shuichi may be dying' Yuki sighs being lead back in Tohma

'I am worried that I might be the sanest one here' K mutters following them in

'You sane?' Mika asks rhetorically

'I suppose not' K mutters

'get back to the studio K' Tohma tells him

Yuki while they are distracted has snuck back to the door.

'Eiri where are you going' Mika asks her brother

'I at least need to see him' Yuki tells her not looking at her.

'Go on then don't do anything stupid' Tohma says throwing him the car keys

Yuki nods then leaves them.

'Right me and K will head back Mika could you please keep an eye on Ayaka please' Tohma asks

'of course I can' Mika smiles then they all leave to their separate destinations

With Yuki

He floors the car getting to the hospital as fast as he can.

'Here to see Shuichi Shindo' Yuki says at reception

'Of course right where he was last night' The nurse tells him

'thank you for your help' Yuki tells her

Then Yuki walks down the corridor then opens the door to Shuichi's room.

'You awake' Yuki asks

The small pink haired figure of Shuichi groans then sits up clearly in pain.

'Yuki' Shuichi asks yawning

'Sorry I woke you up' Yuki tells him taking the chair next to the bed

'it's ok any news on Hiro' Shuichi asks

'No I'm sorry' Yuki sighs taking Shuichi's hand

'Not your fault' Shuichi coughs

'Are you alright' Yuki says worried

'I will live' Shuichi replies

'K came round this morning' Yuki mutters

'K oh lord what did you do?' Shuichi questions

'I punched him in the face' Yuki informs Shuichi

'I missed it you will have to do it again so I can see' Shuichi laughs

Yuki smiles as this is a good sign it has to be a good sign

'It's good to see you smiling again' Yuki grins

'You always make me smile Yuki' Shuichi says still laughing

'Calm down OR they will complain I worked you up too much' Yuki tells him

'I will, the Hiro thing though we to sort out' Shuichi tells Yuki

'I know' Yuki sighs

Then someone else walks through the door Tohma of course.

'I hope you're feeling better' Tohma says to Shuichi

'I am, thank you' Shuichi replies

'I got a call well Shuichi got a call I answered it though' Tohma explains

Yuki looks at him then comprehends that the last few days have taken their toll on Tohma as well as him and Shuichi. Also on Ayaka, Hiro and Mika.

'Sit down' Yuki tells Tohma moving to the end of Shuichi's bed to allow Tohma to take the chair.

'Thank you know what was I saying oh yes. They made contact with us they are trying to ransom Hiro' Tohma informs them

'Oh' Shuichi mumbles

'They want Shuichi to pay up I guess we could do that or use my Idea I reckon K would be up for it' Yuki suggests

'What is your idea Eiri' Tohma questions

'Get Hiro back ourselves' Yuki grins

'Yuki are you sure' Shuichi asks

'After what they did to you I am' Yuki Informs him

'Ok then I guess we don't tell Mika then' Tohma inquires

'I suggest not telling her' Yuki agrees

'I also would suggest not asking K to help' Shuichi adds

'Yea actually that might not be smart' Yuki agrees

'That is settled then' Tohma says gleefully

'Tohma your actually sort of evil' Yuki asks

'Yes I am' Tohma tells him

'Oh you knew the whole time didn't you that's what really happened to ASK' Shuichi says as it dawns on him

Tohma tries to look like nope I knew nothing.

'Fine it was me' Tohma admits

'Ok can you two get me out of here' Shuichi asks them

'Leave it to me' Tohma tells him getting up

Tohma leaves them in peace.

'do you think he can get me out of here' Shuichi asks

'If it comes to it I will smuggle you out' Yuki says to Shuichi

Yuki leans over then kisses Shuichi the first time in days he has been actually able to do this.

'I will never let you go Idiot' Yuki mumbles

'Guys really' Tohma asks having reappeared

'Mum hum really' Yuki replies pulling away from Shuichi

'Well good new I talked them round' Tohma answers showing them the discharge form

'Out' Yuki tells him

Tohma vanishes while Yuki helps Shuichi up then helps him get dressed only when he is standing Yuki notices how thin he is.

'Can you walk or do you want me to carry you' Yuki asks

'Can you carry me Yuki' Shuichi replies wobbling

'of course I can' Yuki tells him gently picking him

Tohma is waiting for them in the hallway waiting for them leaning on the wall.

'I am fine' Tohma tells Yuki when he sees his face

'mum hum I believe that' Yuki sighs

Tohma straightens up then looks at his brother in law.

'Give me Shuichi I will get him home, I need you to work on finding Hiro' Tohma yawns

'Only if I get to call K first to get him to leave both of you alone you need to get some sleep Tohma your exhausted' Yuki orders

'Sure thing' Tohma mumbles

Yuki hands Tohma, Shuichi who looks awful well they both do.

'I will call you guys a taxi no way you're driving Tohma' Yuki says wandering on in search of a phone

'He's not normally this nice' Shuichi tells Tohma

'I know he must be worried' Tohma says to Shuichi

Yuki wanders back a few moments later then leads them outside then gets them into a cab to ensure they actually get in it.

When they are gone he pulls out his phone then calls K.

'K leave them alone both of them we need to find Hiro and I need your help' Yuki says reluctantly

'Sure thing' K answers

'meet me at the studio' Yuki tells him then hangs up.

Then Yuki walks to the car then drives to the studio.

With Hiro.

'So what happens If they don't want me back' Hiro asks praying Shuichi likes him enough to want him back

'I kill you' Rook explains

Hiro looks like oh lord I may be screwed slightly if Shuichi dies though Yuki will want revenge for him so maybe just maybe there is a backup option.

'Ok then' Hiro mutters

'I will be back later' Rook tells him the door slamming shut behind him

Leaving Hiro alone wondering if Shuichi has made it or if Yuki is on his way right know to avenge him.

Back with Tohma and Shuichi

Mika sees them when they get out of the cab missing Yuki.

'Where is he' Mika asks

'Out to get Hiro back with the help of K' Tohma explains picking up Shuichi

'he really is trying to make Shuichi happy isn't he' Mika smiles ruffling Shuichi's hair

'Told you he loves me really' Shuichi replies

'he sure does' Mika agrees moving to let them in

Tohma slowly carries Shuichi up the stairs where he tucks him into bed then collapses onto the end of the bed where he falls asleep.

'Tohma' Mika asks walking up the stairs

'Oh they are both out for the count' Ayaka smiles

Mika sighs then moves Tohma onto the bed so that he won't fall off Shuichi won't care neither will Tohma.

'Let's leave them to it' Ayaka suggests

'Yes I suppose your right' Mika sighs closing the door behind her

'How are you Mika' Ayaka asks

'you know you're the first one to ask me that' Mika smiles sadly sitting down

'That's not an answer I reckon I am doing better than you even though I have been kidnapped and Hiro has been as well' Ayaka tells her

Mika sighs then sits up slightly straighter in her chair.

'your right, Shuichi, Eiri and Tohma all three people I love dearly two of those love each other which makes this so much harder' Mika says crying

'Oh Mika' Ayaka says handing her a tissue

'I hope Eiri gets Hiro back' Mika says wiping away tears

'Me to' Ayaka says softly

They both look at each other knowing what role they have to play.

With Yuki and K

'So you want me to help you get Hiro back to make Shuichi happy because Hiro is his best friend also your worried about Shuichi because he was stabbed' K asks figuring it all out

'Yep that's right' Yuki says leaning on the car

'So why do you need my help' K asks

'Well I might need a hand and we really do need to get Hiro back' Yuki explains

'I suppose without Hiro he will spiral back down into depression so sure I will give you a hand' K agrees

'Good' Yuki smiles

'Yes so where do we start then Yuki' K asks

'Call me Eiri and we start at the scene of the crime' Yuki tells him getting in the driver's side

K opens the other door then climbs into the car.

'where would that be then' K asks

'the hospital' Yuki tells him putting his foot down on the accelerator

When they finally pull up K thinks maybe next time he should drive.

'Must ah found it' Yuki tells K

'Found what?' K asks

'This it belongs to Hiro smart guy must have dropped it' Yuki figures standing up

'How did you know that keyring was his' K ask

'Shuichi bought him it that's how I know, he made me and Hiro spend a day together he was there in case either one of us tried to kill the other one' Yuki explains

'Oh ok then Eiri what the heck do we do next normally I would have an answer but this is just getting stranger' K sighs

'we follow those handy tyre tracks' Yuki answers noticing fresh tire marks

'Let me see' K tells him

K kneels down then looks to see where they lead then stands back up having made a logical conclusion.

'They went that way' K says pointing down the road

'Ok how do we get in' Yuki asks

'We break in' K grins

'I like you I also know see why Shuichi finds you terrifying though' Yuki tells him walking back to the car

'Well I do often threaten to shoot him which I will apologise for.

Yuki looks like ok then.

'Go to make a call first' Yuki tells K

K nods then gets back in the car while Yuki remains outside on the phone.

Back with Mika, Ayaka, Tohma and Shuichi

'Is that the phone' Mika asks

Mika picks the phone up.

'Eiri?' Mika asks

'You want to talk to him give me a moment' Mika tells her brother

Mika walks up the stairs followed by Ayaka knocks on the door then walks into the room.

'Mika why did you let me sleep' Tohma yawns

'you passed out' Ayaka tells him

'There you go Eiri' Mika says handing the phone to a half asleep Shuichi

'Yuki did you find him' Shuichi asks

'Uh huh' Shuichi mumbles

'Ok see you soon Yuki' Shuichi tells him as the line goes dead

'what was that all about' Tohma asks

'They think they found Hiro well where Hiro is' Shuichi explains

'That's good' Ayaka answers

'It is, you two need anything' Mika asks

'I want to get up' Shuichi says

'Ok ready Shuichi' Mika asks wrapping an arm around him

'Yep' Shuichi winces

Mika leads him down the stairs followed by Tohma then finally Ayaka.

'I guess all we can do is wait' Mika sighs helping Shuichi to the sofa.

'It's all we can do if the police call if things go wrong we deny everything' Tohma tells them

'I am worried how prepared you are' Mika tells her Husband

Tohma looks at Shuichi who just smiles.

Back with Yuki and K

'so the back way then what if we run into the guy that kidnapped him' K asks

'Ah I have that covered if he attacks us you can shoot him' Yuki tells K

'I like your style Eiri' K answers

Yuki nods then pulls the car round to the back of the hideout which doesn't look much just a rickety old where house.

'he better still be alive' K mutters pulling out a gun

'I hope so know let's get going' Yuki replies sneaking round

There are two guards on duty.

'Sorry nothing personal' K tells them as he knocks them out

'K you and I are going to be good friends' Yuki says impressed

K nods then they sneak in then they hear voices one they recognise as Hiros the other must be the guy that kidnapped him and Ayaka plus the one that got Shuichi hurt.

K notices the look on Yuki's face a sort of cross between rage and relief.

'Were coming Hiro' Yuki mutters walking around the empty corridor to the location of the voices

'Ah this is unexpected' The mystery man sighs

The man facing them is tall and slender with black hair shaved at the top. Purple eyes which seem to bore into their souls. Wearing a white hoodie with a red lining he looks not that terrifying.

'So you're the asshole who got Shuichi hurt' Yuki growls

'Oh hay guys' Hiro says tugging at his wrist

'Hiro are you alright' K asks kneeling next to him

'not really I was drugged kidnapped then handcuffed to a table' Hiro replies

'Touching reunion' Rook says

'who are you' K asks

'Kiyoshi Rook' Rook tells them

'ok then but we really need Hiro back' Yuki tells him knocking him out with a single punch

'Jesus Eiri' Hiro exclaims

'He deserved it for the state Shuichi is in' Yuki replies fishing through Rooks pockets finally finding the key

'I Suppose that is fair enough' Hiro sighs

K takes it then undoes the handcuffs that are around Hiros wrist who winces as he tries to stand.

'I got you' K tells him wrapping an arm around Hiro

'Legs have gone to sleep also ribs are acting up' Hiro says wincing with each step

'I got the other guy' Yuki says cheerfully

'What are you planning to do with him' K asks

'We will drop him at the police station on the way back' Yuki explains as they walk outside they notice the two guards have gone

'Apparently they left as soon as they could' Hiro groans

Yuki stuffs Rook in the back of the car then helps Hiro into the front K sits with Rook in the back.

'Thank you' Hiro tells Yuki and K

'our friend of course we saved you' Yuki replies pulling up to the police station

K gets out of the car dumps rook with an explanation then they drive away leaving him there.

'So how is Shuichi' Hiro asks

'Not good' Yuki replies solemnly

They pull up to the house which seems incredibly silent.

They all get out of the car Hiro being supported by K as Yuki unlocks the front door.

'Are they all asleep' Hiro whispers

Yuki sighs then whistles loudly to wake them up.

'Wasn't me' Tohma yells falling off the sofa

'What wasn't you' K asks

'Oh Eiri your back' Tohma mutters from the floor.

Mika sits up in then up stands to rescue Tohma off the ground.

'Hay Ayaka' Hiro says

'Hiro' Ayaka yells hugging him then letting him go when he winces

'Where is the idiot' Yuki asks

'Stop calling me idiot' Shuichi tells him wandering over

'Hay you' Hiro says hugging him

'get off he's mine' Yuki reminds him rescuing Shuichi from Hiro.

'Yuki' Shuichi yells

'I am like two foot away from you' Yuki says smiling

Then he picks Shuichi up to the astonishment of everyone else.

'It's my house' Yuki points out

They all smile knowing that they are both happy.

'hang on what happened to the guy that kidnapped them' Mika asks

'We left him with the police' K answers

'ah ok' Tohma mutters

They have finally all gotten back toghter at long last one huge family.


End file.
